


Rhianna and Iggy too Cocky

by puddlesofme



Category: GOT7
Genre: But whatever, Fluff and Crack, enjoy~, first fic, got7 crack, which i prob shouldnt have posted cause its literally crap and i wrote it in like 5 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlesofme/pseuds/puddlesofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark misses listening to American music and decides to delve back into the slightly graphic music, a little too loudly. Jackson enjoys it and BamBam, well..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhianna and Iggy too Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> The song: Rhianna- Cockiness (I love It) feat. ASAP ROCKY and Iggy Azalea MASHUP

Mark laid back on his bed (more or less just a mattress with 3 to 4 blankets strewn across it tucked into the corner of the room) and sighed, listening to the sweet voice pouring from the speakers. He marveled at the fact that he can hear the korean and his mind immediately translates every word and the sounds actually make sense. As opposed to when he first got here and he silently requested that everyone talk slowly around him and even then he still had trouble making sense of the people around him. His own thoughts are even in korean nowadays. He kind of misses english, not that he never hears it cause Jacksons always rattling off some nonsense english words for no reason but he misses the music and he misses speaking it. Thinking about this he pulls out his phone. 

He immediately tries to recall who was becoming popular back home before he left for training. Lady GaGa? Justin Bieber? Rihanna? He doesn't remember much liking their music but it was the only pop stars he could think of at the moment. He googled them all, not so much impressed with their recent music either (or antics...ahem...justinbeiber) but one song did catch his attention. He forgot how vulgar american songs can get away with being but he was absolutely loving the dodgy, just barely rated r song by Rihanna. Cockiness was not exactly the type of music he remembers Rihanna making but it sure does make him want to sexy dance. And he doesn't get that urge very often. 

Before he knew it he was hooking his phone up to his and Jacksons huge stereo system and blasting the song as loud as he could. The only person in the vicinity of their flat that could possibly understand how gross this is is Jackson and he would most likely dance along to it with him rather than get offended. 

After about 30 seconds of the intro of the guy rapping after the weird high-pitched tongue rolling sound and Mark rapping along and bounding around the room to the beat Jackson bursts in. 

"Is this American music?" He asks (screams over the bass) in english with an excited look on his face. 

Not responding Mark walked up to him gangster-like, sort of holding his crotch and bobbing up and down, continuing to rap the song at him. A smile (that was somewhat creepy) slowly spread across his face and he went into the room and started dancing a long with him as Mark predicted he would've. They started bouncing around the small room excitedly, doing body rolls and bellowing the word YOOOUUUUU at the appropriate times in the song. (This was also, Mark thinks, the only word Jackson could make out clearly at first but as they continued to listen to the song he started to get a look on his face Mark wasn't really anticipating to discern.) Once the song finally ended they were both out of breath and sweating slightly and doubled over from laughing. It felt nice. They hadn't danced in such a care free way in a while. It was always learning choreography and 5678 alright now back to the top and whatnot but it was fun to free style every once in a while. 

"That song is so ridiculous!" Jackson was near tears on the floor from laughing. "Is that really saying what I thought it was saying? How do they get away with that?" His cap was falling off his head and his arms were folded around himself and he was on his side looking up at Mark with tears glistening in his eyes. His laughing was contagious and Mark was soon joining him on the floor, laughing even harder once he told him that, yes, that's exactly what you think they're saying. After about five minutes of straight laughing Mark turned it on again and they continued to dance around, this time looking in the mirror and trying to sing a long but it didn't look any less silly. 

About halfway through the third time of playing the song they heard a loud knock on the door. They turned around to look at the doorway and were both somewhat surprised to see Bambam standing there. 

He's never usually awake at this hour (it was only 11pm but the kid literally goes to sleep at 8pm every night if he can help it). His face looked puffy like it usually gets when he wakes up and Mark feels a stab of guilt, remembering why he was listening to his music so low in the first place. Bambam looked especially cute at the moment, with his hair ruffled and standing up in a sort of gravity defying way and his pinked tinged cheeks puffing out. He was also only wearing one sock. 

Mark walked over to him while Jackson turned down the music, but only slightly. Now that Mark was standing in front of Bambam though he realized the pinkness in his cheeks and the redness at the tips of his ears were a bit too dark to be a slight flush from a nap and his eyebrows creased in concern.  
"Bambam, what's wrong?" Mark asked worriedly bending his knees a bit so that he could meet the younger boys eyes, which were currently plastered to Marks feet. 

"Ummm...Mark-hyung- uh, I mean, um"— he breathed in once and then twice and then looked up at Mark, his face becoming even more impossibly red—"could you please stop playing that song?" He asked timidly, looking up at Mark with one eye slightly squinted, as if he were inwardly cringing. 

But...but that's impossible, right? Bambam is okay at english but he couldn't possibly understand what they're saying right? Mark couldn't even imagine Bambam listening to such horrid vulgar crap. His own face became red as he imagined what Bambam must be thinking. Why is Mark-hyung listening to such naughty music? Can that really be a song? I never knew Mark was such a pervert. 

Mark realized the music had stopped playing and that Jackson was standing next to him looking at Bambam with a horrified expression identical to Marks. "But, Bambam, you didn't understand that right?" Jackson asked in what seemed like a desperate/ embarrassed way. 

Bambam glanced up at them and muttered something, his face continuing to become even more red. It looked like each individual pore on his face was pooling with blood and Mark wanted go grab the boy into a hug and tuck him back into his bed along with his purple stuffed bunny and away from his perverted american music. 

"Huh?" Jackson asked. 

Bambam's fingers twisted together and his eyebrow twitched and his toes scrunched before he looked up into their eyes and said, "I've been studying my english." 

Mark felt both horrified and proud at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this is so crap and the characterization is probably like 201% wrong but i couldnt help myself =(^.^)=


End file.
